


New Kid

by jaegerxackerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Platonic-ish, new kid!eren, petra shipping ereri, shy!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerxackerman/pseuds/jaegerxackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra talks to Levi about the new kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Kid

"Hey Levi, you see the new kid yet?" Petra asked. 

 

"I know of him haven't talked to him yet." 'I wouldn't mind talking to him though.' He thought. 

 

He knew the new guy was named Eren he had passing grades. Already made friends just from being here a few days. He also caught Levi's attention when he had to introduce himself in class. It was his eyes, they were a mix of blue and green.

 

Levi really liked his eyes he even noticed that when Eren was determined they would have a spark in them. Levi wouldn't be lying if he said he thinks those kind of eyes were rare. Even Erens smile was bright.

 

He already heard about Eren and how most people already liked him, they begun walking down the hall Petra carried on the conversation. 

 

"Oh really? It's funny you know i heard that some girl already tried asking him out." 

 

"Kinda understand why i met him and he's really nice and sweet.." Petra looked down smiling to herself. Even Petra liked the Eren, he was friendly when meeting others.

 

"Tried?" Levi asked as he raised a brow. He stopped and looked at Petra confused. "Ah, he turned her down on the spot, sad for her she was really nice. Though I heard he said she wasn't his type." Petra answered. 

 

"Really? Who was it?" He asked. 'Who would already try asking Eren out?! He just got here!' He kept thinking why someone would already try.

 

Don't get him wrong if he could he would, but he hasn't even talked to Eren yet besides a 'Hi!' or 'Later.' He wasn't even considered a friend to Eren yet.

 

His thought came to a stop. "Levi!" The shorter female exclaimed, looking at him curiously. "What?" She sighed at him.

 

"I asked..Why are you so interested in knowing more about him?" He stared blankly at her. She gasped and as smile spread across her face instantly. 

 

"Aww! I didn't think you could have feelings for someone this fast!" She squealed, holding her books even tighter.

 

"What!? I don't have those type of feelings for him." That was a lie.

 

"Aw! Levi!" She gasped again looking past Levi's shoulder. 

 

"Eren's coming this way! Now's your chance to talk to him!" The smaller girl urged him as she pushed him back towards Erens direction. "Petra no!" He hissed trying to get away. 

 

It was too late he ended up bumping into Eren. He tried to play it off cool and walk away but then Petra decided to speak up. "Hey Eren! Levi wanted to ask you something!" She waved to Eren as she stepped to Levi's side.

 

He was with two other people, a blond and a girl with short black hair. "I want to be your friend." Nothing more straight forward then that. Eren smiled at that and chuckled. "Okay, see you in history." He walked away with the two by his side.

 

 

Petra patted his back. "Not the question you should have asked but, you can work your way up." Levi smiled at that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't posted any EreRi in a long time, so decided to go on my tunblr and post something i already had written from a request. Here's the link;; http://kayaiirima.tumblr.com/post/117402465752/ereri-and-ereisa


End file.
